pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wraith/Archive3
Hey peanut whoa, what happened to your talk page!? yer friend Hey Peanut its me jonesle ( this is my friends account) and i need help my picture wont show when do my sig O.o Knight Captain Olimar Yeah, you can work on Distant Planet. I honestly can't think of anything for it, so you'd really be helping me out. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* hows your foot peanut?? Everything Pikminfanon *Loud Applause* Great job on the magazine, Peanut! Right now I am going to play around with the Main Page to see if I can make the important notes not look so out of place on the page. I'll actually try to come back either today or tomorrow so I can finish up the After Years and start on Pikmin:Zero Lives and my final game of the trio Pikmin:Last Stand.-- Yeah! I'd be fine with that. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Woah... I just read the magazine- that is excellent work Peanut! I think this is a good way for us to present content on our site in a way other than the articles themselves. It's a real attention-grabber, and even after each game is finished this will be a good way to look back on them. I should mention though- GameFreak is to thank for the pics of enemies, the Skittylion in particular because it came very close to what I imagined it to be. After Pikmin: Redemption you can make one for Global Breakdown if you'd like, but I think we should definitely have one for Pikmin: The After Years as well. Of course this is whenever the content is ready enough to be made into a full-fledged format, in other words you can take your time because this was great. Thanks again! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Tomorrow sounds good, so long as I get work out of the way. I'll say if I'm ready or not by then. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I just need to know so I'm prepared: how will the interview work? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* So... how will it work? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Oh, OK. Got it! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* All Set Whenever you want to do the interview, please tell me the time, or if we can't finish it today then please say what day is good for you. Thanks! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* No problem, I'll try and get my work done too by that time. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Once again, I don't have a problem. I'm loaded with work tonight anyways. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* thats ok, im just glad you signed up for Pikmin:Gold/Silver/Bronze GoldPikPik silver ' 17:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for Gold/Silver/Bronze though? 'GoldPikPik silver ' 02:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I miss your old sig. with the bulborbs.... 'GoldPikPik silver ' 17:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Wow, Peanu, you actually deleted Pikmin:Expedition?! Since it's gone, I'm going to put all the files it was under up for deletion.-- BTW, how do you make a poll archive with the votes still there, like the one here?-- 16:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC)= that'd be cool! a new siggy would be EPIC 'GoldPikPik silver ' 01:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey, have you guys seen SirPikmin lately? I hope he hasnt been eaten by a bulborb... 'GoldPikPik silver ' 17:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Making Gif's That's awesome, Peanut! Do you think you can teach me how to make one? Calling all staff! What has happened to everybody???? The staff, the admins, practicly everybody has vansihed! and for some reason nobody (execpt portal-kombat) is responding to my messages! You guys are all so nice, like a big family, and I just wanted to know if I did somting wrong, so people are mad at me? Please, if I did make a mistake, let me know. --'GoldPikPik silver ' 19:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) No, sorry I just passed by, i only check messages currently. I am busy, and so is everyone else. Im learning spanish right now! Despedida! : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Well, I'll try to not be too judgmental. This is just a tough thing for anybody to decide. I mean, it's obvious that everyone has a different style that they use when writing their articles... I can't say for sure whether one is of "higher quality" than another. Does length have something to do with it? Because when I think of things which need improvement it usually has to do with a really small page. (Then again, it could just be marked as a stub.) I'll do what I can, but I don't totally see the point of this to be honest :\ Portal-Kombat*Sysop* ??? what is that? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* :I agree with PK, for articles like the Alternate Dimension and Acid Armor, I can't make a huge 2000 word article and it can't be deleted. I just state the basic facts and the importance and the function of whatever it is.-- To PK: the link i gave you is to a Fourm Tread, like a message board. to Gf: Those two articles arent going to be deleted, they just dont provide info at a medium or high level. It just says to be deleted so users will improve it. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' I am only trying to improve the wiki, so people can improve all articles, because this is an Encyclopedia of made up pikmin things. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' sure! id love to help :D --'GoldPikPik silver ' 22:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) New Hobby Hi Peanut!Just to let you know, I may not be able to help (for a while) a have a new hobby- helping new wikias! (and wikias that need help) --'GoldPikPik silver ' 17:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Peanut :D look at mai new Halloween Sig Guy Fawkes Day Happy Guy Fawkes Day, it's November the 5th! I was reminded of it earlier today and I remembered a certain enemy I had created for PSI because of that day. Well, I am back after a much longer hiatus than I could've ever anticipated. I'm going back to editing now. You've done a lot to keep this wiki going, so good work! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* :PEANT! I NEED MY ADMINSHIP NOW! HURRY THERE'S A SPAMMER!-- ::Here's the culprit http://pikminfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.112.193.3 and also delete Giant Mitite, Dark Virus, and Dark Olimar, these were all spammed.-- :::Seriously, 3 days. Well, if he decides to come back and spam, block him for 3 months.-- What I miss Sorry for being gone for so long Peanut. My computer was screwed-up royally and it took a while to fix it. What all did I miss while I was gone? If I remember correctly, it was leg damage that caused me to take the time out to join this wiki in the first place! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Nicely done video. Actually, I played a bit of challenge mode yesterday as well. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* For 360, huh? Well I can't deny that a Pikmin game would probably work very well for the 360- but there's no way Nintendo-what am I saying, this is fanon, anyways. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I've never been a Mario fan, but I'm glad to see a quality title on Wii. I've seen a lot of the game and it looks fun, so I'll probably play multiplayer if one of my friends gets it. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I've played some Star Fox, but I don't really like it that much- and I don't think I could get into Metroid. But recently I've decided that I want to try Jak and Daxter, the first game. It looks fun, and it'll give me a reason to find my PS2. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* RE: I need help from you! Hint: . And no, I'm not telling you the context. --Yoshord 19:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Peanut... peanut64 i have some thing to tell you .Ultimate doom,have you the plot planned out because i need to tell you something--Pikness34 05:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Peanut??? Well i`ll say it any ways (gasp) can Pikmin:ultimate doom tie in with pikmin:Final Evolution and can I editPikness34 03:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) OR it could maybe tie into my mysterious 4th game Pikness34 03:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok I respect that Pikness34 03:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Just letin ya know! KEYOBA HERE I am afraid I cant get spell check. I use the computers at my city library. I wish I was involved in the build up trillagy! Then again its fun reading about it to! what do ya think about Pikmin and the beast below!? I worked hard on that game. thanks for reading this i can help with your spelling keyoba and peanut got a sec? Pikness34 01:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) <---'no sig yet' Nutty I gotta say, your doing an awesome job keeping this place. Just keep an eye out for spamers. ~~Rocky~~ Meh, I think I should lock the wiki down for about a month once a year to keep syntax and other things in check. ~~Rocky~~ :Except that locking down the wiki is not actually possible. --Yoshord 04:27, December 18, 2009 (UTC) By help from wikia staff, I believe you can do that. : ' Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat' Redemption Okay, we'll get started... on finishing it soon. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Peanut can we be friends?and can you help with Pikmin:Chrome Bonds ,Ravaged Wild Please? The always kind Pikness34 04:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Well can you find someone to help gonna be away from my computer for some time 'The always kind Pikness34 04:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ' Hey, I just got back from replaying Pikmin for the first time in a while. I set a new record for myself, getting all 30 parts in 11 days, and for the first time ever, I beat the game without losing a single Pikmin! Probably the most surprising thing for myself was finding a way to beat The Forest Navel in 2 days. It wasn't easy, and I had to use every second. Seeing as I just finished the first, I'm probably going to play Pikmin 2 later, but I'll go at a relaxed pace instead. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Spirit Tracks Sorry about your computer. Yeah, I started Spirit Tracks yesterday, and I beat the Snow Temple a few hours ago. Right now I'm at the Ocean Sanctuary, not the temple yet though. BTW, be sure to return to the Tower of Spirits rooms that you've already "beaten" once you get the bombs (I found them right after the Snow Temple at Beedle's shop). If you go back to the old floors with bombs, you'll find some very, very good treasures. Here's a clue as well. You can use the Whirlwind to push phantom Zelda over gaps. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I'm also playing Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy for PlayStation 2. I started playing two days ago, and I am exactly 83% of the way through the game. If you're a fan of platformers and have a PS2 then this a great one to try. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I don't know if I'll ever play Starfy, I'm still playing Spirit Tracks though, I'm at the sand level. (I finished Jak and Daxter 100% yesterday.) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Yeah, I'm back. I don't know what you mean by if I was staying for good. I was just away for a while because I had some RL stuff I needed to take care of. I'm back now and like the site notice says, I will start working on PR again. Also, if you haven't already, check the new polls and vote in them, especially the last poll. Some more stuff for PR and the like should go up tonight so be prepared. Hi keyoba here how far are ya guys on zee buildup trilagy? Wish I could help with Zee buildup trilagy! keyoba says thank you for read ing this! keyoba needs your help please. If you can please try to improve my Pikmin Republic pikmin wars 1 I thought you might have some good ideas.A few improvements should do. keyoba says thank you for listining! Keyoba 00:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Just checking in, letting you know I haven't abandoned this wiki. (Besides, I don't think a sysop can just get up and leave.) I'd like to keep it going, even if my edits are few and far between. Also, the new signing system is hard to get used to. Portal-Kombat 03:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Gamefreak75 is always here too, but what is it with all the n00bs attacking my pages? =/ Is it that awesome?-- Personally, I think that more info/screens about Pikmin 3 would draw some much-needed attention to this wiki. Portal-Kombat 23:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by what happened to the skin. I didn't see it, so could you describe what happened to me so I might be able to find out what happened? Thanks! I tried to create an acount,but it wont work. If you can,please add pictures to my proggs & stuff Hooray!!!! I managed to create an acount! How do you get a special signature,like your flying ship top.....thing? Ummm... I want to create pictures for my proggs,but I don't know how. How do you just change a creatures color? Wait almost forgot!Mr.peter 15:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Thats a tough one.Do you have that thing that I can't renember name v_v and peanut got a sec?Pikness34 18:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What has happened here while I was gone?Any changes here,New users etc Pikness34 23:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Really well can I ask a favor? Pikness34 00:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me a template for Pikmin:Emerald tears like Pikness34 00:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) OkayPikness34 01:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay now ?? Pikness34 01:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Is Pikmin:Emerald Tears Presentable Now?? 00:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Peanut Can you make a Pikmin:Emerald Tears Template I can't since I'm on a wii "Pikness34" 02:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey... U R AWESOME!!!!!!!:D But don't be rude to me. Piklomin P.S., I was going to add more content to my pages. P.S.S, U R AWESOME!!!!!!!:D Ecxuse me... Did you delete some of my articles? I can't find my volcrab page and dot long legs page. I was going to add conntent to other pages and my pages. Piklomin IT'S OVER 2000! I doubt I can get to 9000 edits.X_X But I saw on PK's talk page that you got HG. It's awesome, I like the return to Johto and Kanto. The Elite Four was also 10x easier than that of Diamond and Pearl and Platinum with about a -15 level for the strongest. -- :Whew, now 2013 edits. Anyways, no I don't have a PS3, but my cousin does. -- ::BTW, I think it's time to end the current polls and change the FA. -- Editing Yeah, I'll edit more. I'm currently doing in-depth walkthroughs of all the dungeons in PSI. Soon, they're going to get really lengthy, but that'll be fun. Even after I'm done with all those dungeons, I've still got another game to work on after that... so I'll still be around. Also, I know HeartGold and SoulSilver came out, but I've never been a fan of Pokemon. I did recently beat the first Kingdom Hearts though. I can't believe I missed it when it first came out! Ever played it? Portal-Kombat 03:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Portal-Kombat Yeah, I beat the second one also... but the first is definitely much better. It's a very difficult game though. VERY difficult. Seriously, it has some of the hardest bosses I've ever fought, outside of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles (which I don't recommend to anybody.) Portal-Kombat 21:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Wind Waker was also my first Zelda, and so far it's probably my favorite one. As far as gameplay goes, I was really wondering how I should make it... I even considered turn-based at one point. But I think that it's become pretty clear to me that a more action-oriented system would work better. Part of the problem with the project is that I'm sort of torn over how dark I want the story to be. I'd like to have some humorous things as well... I'm looking forwards to my work with it. Portal-Kombat 20:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And yes, your sig rocks! I'll make mine soon. -YoshiEgg I haven't been around here in a while, mainly because I was studying for final exams quite recently, and now that they're over with, what happens? Naturally, my family says "Well now you have no more work, so let's make you do more work around the house!" I still have time to myself, of course, and I should be around here more often. Still, I have two important things to say, even though you might have already guessed at least one of them: *E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo) is going to start in just about 2 weeks' time. I suggest you watch the Nintendo portion (it's 2 hours long) if you can find the time to fit in into your schedule. There's a good chance that we'll finally learn something significant about Pikmin 3. Don't count on it though... but at the very least there will be some cool stuff about the next Zelda game. *In my free time, I've been playing a lot of Kingdom Hearts, particularly fighting Sephiroth, who has officially usurped Phantom as the toughest boss I've ever battled. After logging in over 50 hours of gameplay time, it's undoubtably a powerful influence on how I'd like Pikmin: Secret of the Earth to turn out. I think that you'll finally start seeing some updates there as opposed to my editing PSI dungeons. Anyways, I'm glad to see that at least you've been taking good care of this place. Later! Portal-Kombat Yeah, this place looks pretty cool. I may not be too active, but I'll still hang out here. None that I know for sure. There's probably a bunch, though. #Thanks for deleting it. #Good job reaching 2000. You should come back to Fantendo and be more active :( To change the name of the wiki, go to Mediawiki:Pagetitle and replace the content with $1 - Pikmin Fanon Wiki -Spark There's probably a mediawiki for that, too, but I don't know the title yet. I'll look, though... I know you can change the mainpage title and license (y'know, the All contributions to Pikcanon-NOT are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details) thing), but I forgot what page you have to edit... I'll look for it, though. -Spark I don't think you can see E3 on a TV channel, if that's what you're asking. But if I recall correctly, the website IGN will definitely be showing the video live, because they did so last year, and it might even be an annual thing they do (I'm pretty sure.) You might want to check their site to be sure. Portal-Kombat Yeah, I'm actually typing up the plot as we speak. -YoshiEgg Hey, I made Pikmin Tactics. The plot is still under construction, as is the entire article, but, once it's finished, it'll be awesome. -YoshiEgg Thanks!! Wanna' hear about what I have in mind for the plot or do you just want to find out when I post it later? I HAZ RETURNED! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! After Years Hey, I've seen you have invited more users. I hope to get my first game done, so I can get to my second game. Expect to see me here in the next week or two. -- Hey, I like how you added the tables in for the individual characters! NIce work. Portal-Kombat Userboxes, huh? I think it's a worthwhile effort. Portal-Kombat Just thought I'd let you know, I'm working on the world map for Secret of the Earth. It's more difficult to design than the other ones I've worked on because it's meant to be a continuous world map as supposed to just landing in different areas. Portal-Kombat Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the userboxes, Peanut64! (also, personally I don't have a problem with the ads because I never pay attention to them anyways... but do whatever you think is best) Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Ranks I just have a few things to bring up about the ranks. Maybe it's just me, but I think Leaf Recruit and Leaf images are in the wrong order- isn't Leaf Recruit supposed to be an empty circle, whereas Leaf has the actual leaf in it? Also, Bud needs a better image to match the caliber of the other images there. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Alright. Just checking up to make sure the new system is on par with your other projects. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* :good to be back. I hope to finish my first game and started on my second one. -- It's okay, Peanut. I've wanted to do something like this ever since I saw the Halo wiki had user ranks and badges, coded into the userpages. Also I like the logo we currently have better than the new one, but be sure to ask Portal and Game what they think too. I like it. The added font looks nice, and I like the classic PIKMIN logo in there as well. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* :I agree with Sir Pikmin.-- I know what we can do, Peanut. We'll put up the new logo for one week, starting tomorrow. After that week we'll take another vote on whether to stick with the original or go with the new one. If you approve I'll put it up and we'll see what happens. About Pikmin 3 I kind of expected it to not show up, and I was right. It wasn't at E3, but Miyamoto did address the game. He said the reason they didn't unveil it is because it would've been overshadowed by the other big-name titles they were releasing (Zelda, Metroid, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Kid Icarus, etc.) And I have to hand it to him, it makes a lot of sense. I kind of prefer it this way. So the wait continues. BTW, what do you think would make Pikmin 3 good? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I'd prefer Pikmin 3 to stick to the more realistic graphics that the series has stuck to so far. It makes the worlds more believable within the game's universe. Also, I think that continuing with the formula that Pikmin 2 created and taking it some steps further would be great, like multiplayer story mode, larger areas and dungeons with puzzles that require real thinking to get through. What I'm talking about are just more puzzles in general, sort of like Pikmin 2 started to do with the weight switches in Perplexing Pool. Also, I hated the new Zelda's graphics at first, but after taking another look, I think that the final product should look alright. I find it sort of odd that a lot of people are complaining about Link's pants or something. He doesn't really look any different... Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Ok, so I just recently found out about the Pagetitle MediaWiki page and I edited it. What do you think about how it is now? Hey peanut I want to ask something of you What is the rank system? I've been gone for 3 months. Pikness34 22:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh and userboxes? Pikness34 01:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey peanut I came up with a Rank ideaPikness34 02:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ranks I kinda feel bad for you Peanut. The Wikia admins have just announced a new achievements system that would negate all the hard work you did for the Ranks we have now. After all, it was your little project. Oh well, when it's released we can integrate what we have now into the new system with ease, so it's not a total lose. But apparently all things done before the Achievements are introduced don't count towards them, so we'll have to find a way for veteran editors to receive the earlier ones. Hey peanut can I make a magazine? so no? sure well i got to go.I have my own wikia to do O_O how did you know!!!??? btw how's my sig looking? do you know what spectrobes are? would mind joining wy wikia? Ok, that's fine with me, but you need to ask Portal about that too if you already haven't. But you're wrong about one thing, a lot of people have PS3 as their favorite, including me. I have all three of this gen's consoles and the Ps3 just barely comes in first with the 360 and Wii trailing in that order. It only edges out the 360 because of the internet browser, which everything except the 360 has this gen. Also I just looked and you surpassed my edit-count already! And I know that wasn't just an accident either, but good job! Yeah, I gots them both. Both are 'Alaster13' and you can go ahead and add me if you wish. Ok then, now back to the edit-count war! Ok, scrap the PS Network one.. I can't go online. Send u a request there later. :Just wondering which models of the consoles do you have? All of mine are release consoles, meaning I got them when they released, except the 360. Stupid old one got RRoD, but they sent us a brand new 360 to replace it. So it wasn't all bad! I have to go and do some chores :( so I didn't get to see your message. I'll go back on and see it when I'm done. Kinda hard It's kinda hard maintaining a wiki myself,though Volatile will create a logo and we'll need to promote the wiki »Hears crash« if you'll excuse me that was a news template Ugh it's gonna need more helpers if it wants to be okay whats it called? I can help! Okay I'll let you know, if ya got nothing to do,can you visit my wiki and help? Mkay Ok, I can't make the ploy synopsis yet, it would spoil everything so it comes last. I will be working more on PR in the weeks leading up to school, so it coming last may not be that long of a wait. Yes yes, a thousand times yes! Go ahead, advertise it all you want. As long as I get to see the finished ad before it's run and comment on it, you can do that. Yeah, go ahead and post it. It was a lot better than the first one. Also, I think you should archive your talk page soon. I would suggest doing it like mine to keep things kinda the same, but whatever works for you is fine.